fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 04 - Devastation - Buried
Interval 04 - Devastation - Buried is an Interval in Perseus Mandate. After surviving an explosion in the city, the Sergeant and Chen try to find their way out from the Old Underground Metro area. Brief SITUATION: A massive explosion of unknown origin has devastated the city. Status of F.E.A.R. teams and remaining Delta Force units is unknown. Prior to the explosion, it was discovered that the mercenary force was collecting biological material relating to the Perseus Project and Paxton Fettel. MISSION: Discover the whereabouts of F.E.A.R. teammates. Find and apprehend Gavin Morrison. Walkthrough After gaining control, follow Chen into the Underground Metro. There's not that much to see in the first area, but there is a VK-12 Combat Shotgun and a Medkit just by a door, after you jump over the table. Pretty soon, you'll end up in a hallway, where your vision will warp forward and Chen will dissolve into ash. Continue on without him, and in the first room to your right is a Health Booster. Walk until you end up in a bloody room. There are dead Replicas lying about, and you can take their assault rifles if you want. Head on into the room beyond them for a grenade box with two frags. As soon as you enter the room, the lights go out and the room will shudder as something starts to bang on the door. Soon the door will open and it will rush into the room, but you will soon see that it's only Chen. When Chen gives you the go-ahead as point man, walk forward to see something creepy cross your path ahead. Looking at your right, you'll see the blue light of another Health Booster. Keep going until you start to hear something. When you walk far enough forward, Shades will attack. If you've played F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, you will know that these things are. You will waste ammo here if you try to shoot them, as their melee attacks have the uncanny ability to momentarily knock your viewpoint up, thus the best way to defeat them is to use melee attacks, preferably the slide kick. When all have been dealt with, follow Chen forward, but someone rushes in front of you and the room elongates while they follow him, putting more distance between you and Chen. Walk up the stairs and just in time to see the floor collapse in front of you, blocking your way forward. As Chen fights the Shades, at some point a large pipe falls from his side of the room, allowing you to use it as a bridge to the other side. Walk up the pipe and to the other side. Just as Chen stumbles forward, something in the ground grabs his leg and starts to drag him through the floor. You can try to help him get free by grabbing his hand (this counts as an achievement), but he will die in a explosion of blood regardless wether you help him or not. As soon as he dies, a black smudge appears on the ground where he was. In the hole is a Scarecrow. You can walk into the hole and kill it, or simply walk around it. A Shade runs up the stairs as you approach them. Continue down the stairs, and through the next area. After walking up some steps, if you noticed the floating bodies, then you will also notice that two Scarecrow holes appeared where the bodies were. The one on the right can be avoided, but unfortunately, the one on the left can't be gotten around, so just walk over it and then kill the creature within. In the area beyond, Scarecrows will occaisonally appear, though they are in areas that can be totally avoided. There will also be fights with Shades, so always have your shotgun fully loaded. Eventually, you'll see an old sign for a hotel. Since it's the only way, head inside. If you want some gear, take the long, dark stairway up, and be prepared for a very creepy moment. Head back down again, and on a overturned desk will be an AT-14 Pistol. Walk out of the hotel. As you may have noticed, the deeper you go, the darker it gets. At some point, you will come to what looks like a long cavern. The left path just has an assault rifle, so take the right and be prepared for two Nightmares to bust through some boards. Take them out, and head through the area they cleared. Keep walking until the screen darkens and it's the end of this part of the Interval. Trivia * Oddly enough, the player can see dead Replica Snipers with G2A2 Assault Rifles, despite Snipers not using such weapon. Even stranger, they don't appear once in the Campaign as an enemy. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs